


Occasional Angel.

by doctorkaitlyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ruby (Genevieve Cortese)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain times where Anna curses the very existence of language itself.  These times don’t occur very often but when they do, they’re almost always brought upon due to the existence of one incredibly infuriating woman.</p><p>Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occasional Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely don't understand where this idea came from but once it popped into my head, it nagged me until I wrote it. It's my first go writing f/f and my first contribution to the Supernatural fandom and I hope you lovely readers enjoy it. xx.

There are certain times where Anna curses the very existence of language itself. These times don’t occur very often but when they do, they’re almost always brought upon due to the existence of one incredibly infuriating woman.

_Ruby._

Saying Ruby is a woman is about the only thing Anna knows how to say about their relationship (and she only uses _that_ word out of pure necessity). Ruby definitely isn’t her girlfriend; she knows that some people would argue that technically, they're together but Anna feels that saying someone is your girlfriend (or boyfriend) would imply the existence of some form of love or like. It implies the existence of cuddling, pet names and dates. 

She has not been on a single date with Ruby. Ever. And she certainly doesn’t love her. 

Then again, there’s always the term ‘friends with benefits.” Anna knows that the other kids at school would definitely call them that, if they ever knew what Ruby and Anna did (which they don’t, thank God). But when Anna breaks it down, she cannot use that word either. The truth is, Ruby and her aren’t friends. Friends implies sharing secrets, of being there for each other, of spending time with each other when family or school don’t make it necessary.

Essentially, all friendships have some form of benefits and while Anna knows that her body would definitely disagree with her mind, she knows that whatever she has with Ruby has hardly any benefits. It only has flaws and one day, it’s going to come crashing down on her and ruin everything.

Somehow, that’s not enough to make her stop. 

Weeks at a time go by where she hardly even thinks about Ruby. She concentrates on her school work, on her volunteering, on continually wrangling her three brothers so that they don’t kill each other or destroy the house when their parents are gone. Occasionally, they’ll bump into each other in the hallways and exchange insults because when you’re the only two families in town with lots of siblings, most with religious names, that’s what you do. You become rivals. So they’ll call each other rude names, whisper about each other in class, follow the example already set in stone by their siblings. 

And that’s all fine and dandy until one day, following the example is no longer enough. 

As soon as Ruby sits beside her in fourth period biology, Anna knows that today is such a day. Only seconds after the class starts, Ruby starts scribbling on a scrap of paper, her dark hair falling into her face, tongue between her teeth. She waits until their teacher has their back turned before she drops the paper onto Anna’s desk. There’s no reason to hide it from the other students; they’ll just assume that Ruby has written something about Anna being a stuck-up bitch and when Anna inevitably turns red, they’ll just assume that she’s trying to hold her anger back.

Their assumptions couldn’t be further than the truth but Anna doesn’t plan on telling them that anytime soon.

_Come over after school. 4 o’clock. I wanna try something new. Please?_

Anna only stares at the words for a few moments, swallowing down the gasp that almost comes out of her mouth. She has no idea what Ruby could possibly want to try that they haven’t already done and that thought fills her with both guilt and arousal. 

Her cheeks are _definitely_ red now.

She scribbles down her response and when the teacher is busy drawing a diagram of a cell on the board, she flicks the note back onto Ruby’s desk.

**What about your siblings?**

_Won’t be home. Promise. Please? _

The second please is what cements Anna’s answer. Ruby only begs when she really wants something and to be frank, when it comes to the dark eyed girl whose tank top is way too skimpy for school, she doesn’t have the will power to say no. 

**Okay. I’ll be there.**

***

Although he seems to believe her lie of going to the library to work on an assignment, Michael still gives her a look that clearly says _if you do anything bad, I’ll know about it and tell Dad_. It rather annoys her that her twenty-five year old brother is still completely obedient to their father, but that isn’t important.

What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.

Before she gets out the door, she has to separate Castiel and Gabriel. Her younger brother has always been the most studious of them all, Gabriel the least. She sometimes thinks that Gabriel was raised in a completely different family, based on the pleasure he derives in bugging Castiel, who in turn always overreacts and almost always breaks something.

Much as she loves her family, she often finds herself envying her friends who have no siblings.

By the time she gets to Ruby’s house, it’s nearly twenty after four. True to her word, none of her siblings or parents appear to be home, based on the absence of their cars in the driveway. Anna doesn’t even want to know what they’re all doing; Ruby’s family is weird, to say it kindly. So instead of dwelling on it, she slips through the front gate, trips over a pair of abandoned high heels (probably Meg’s) and barely manages to make it to the door in one piece.

Her hand has barely touched the front door before it swings open. Ruby’s still wearing her tiny tank top but she’s changed from her jeans into a pair of sweatpants that just barely sit on her hips. Anna has a feeling they probably belong to one of her brothers but that isn’t important. What is important is that Ruby looks absolutely gorgeous.

“You gonna come in or what?” Feeling her cheeks flush, Anna nods and steps through the door, blinking to let her eyes adjust to the lack of light inside the entryway. 

“Sorry I’m late. My brothers-“

The rest of her words are quickly forgotten because Ruby pushes her back against the door and kisses her, leaning up on her tiptoes to reach her mouth. Once she gets over the initial shock, Anna bends her neck slightly, making things a little easier for both of them. Ruby tastes like cheap cherry lipgloss and when Anna slips her tongue through Ruby’s lips, chasing after the taste, she ends up swallowing a moan from the smaller girl. Ruby’s hair is soft between her fingers, gliding through it like silk and when she tugs it, Ruby curses under her breath. She reacts by pulling away and trailing kisses down Anna’s neck, biting her shoulder through her shirt. Anna lets her head fall back against the door with a _thunk_ , content to let Ruby completely take control for the moment. 

She knows she should feel guilty. Just like every other time, she can hear Michael’s voice in her head, whispering _this is a sin, Anna. You’ll go to hell. What would Dad think?_

Just like every other time, she shuts him out of her mind. There is a time and place for guilt but it’s not here or now. 

“You said you wanted to try something new?” By the time she finally manages to get the words out, Ruby has gotten her shirt up to her navel and is tracing Anna’s hipbones with her thumbnails. It’s too good, too much all at once and Anna has to bite back a moan as her hips arch up into Ruby’s soft hands. 

“I did, didn’t I?” Ruby murmurs, her breath warm against Anna’s neck. “Should we move somewhere else?” Before Anna can even answer the question, Ruby is tugging her up the creaky stairs, their footsteps echoing throughout the empty house. Ruby’s parents have lined the entire stairwell with really creepy art so Anna focuses on Ruby instead. Her tank top has ridden up and her sweat pants have gone down and Anna really, really wants to kiss the gap of smooth skin in between the two articles of clothing. 

She doesn’t get the chance because as soon as they step inside Ruby’s bedroom, she’s being shoved onto the bed. Even though Anna is at least six inches taller than her, Ruby is almost always the one in charge. Not that Anna is complaining, especially when Ruby climbs on top of her and throws her tank top across the room. When she leans back down to nip at Anna’s neck (never hard enough to leave a mark), Anna lets her hands roam wherever they please. They skim down Ruby’s back, fiddle with the clasp for her bra, come around to caress her breasts. The noises she makes in Anna’s ear are positively obscene and if Anna didn’t know better, she’d think that Ruby was faking them. 

But Ruby doesn’t lie. If she doesn’t like something, she says it. If she wants something, she demands it. Thankfully, there isn’t too much Anna can do that Ruby doesn’t like so she does whatever feels right. 

“Get this off,” she whispers, seizing the collar of Anna’s blouse in her teeth and tugging it gently. She leans back far enough for Anna to get the shirt over her head but before she can lean back down, Anna sits up so that Ruby is straddling her lap. She doesn’t bother with mouthing against the fabric of Ruby’s black bra; she undoes the clasp and lets it fall to the floor before letting her fingertips gently trace around the brunette’s nipples. Ruby gasps and her hands go to Anna’s hair, fingernails digging into her scalp when Anna runs her tongue over one of the buds. 

“Dammit Anna, stop it,” Ruby gasps, her hips grinding down. Even through the layers of their clothing, Anna can feel the warmth emanating from between Ruby’s legs and she just knows that she’s soaking wet. 

That image _never_ fails to make her lose her breath. 

“Why should I?” she asks, letting her hands drop down to Ruby’s hips, dragging her thumbs from her navel to the bones that are outlined against her skin. 

“Because I want you to lay on your back.” There’s no request in the sentence; it’s a demand, pure and simple and much as Anna likes having a bit of control, she knows that this is Ruby’s game. She decides when they meet, what they do and when they’re done and really, Anna doesn’t have any desire to go against that status quo. So she lies back like a good girl and tries to slow down her breathing so that she doesn’t sound so damn needy. From the way Ruby smirks against her stomach, it’s obvious that her efforts don’t work.

“You’re fucking gorgeous.” Anna barely catches the words as they’re muttered against her hip but she feels another wave of heat flood into her core. It’s a nice change from the insults Ruby usually throws at her, even if they’re half-hearted and essentially meaningless.

She knows from the look in Ruby’s dark eyes that her compliments, on the other hand, are not meaningless. 

In only a matter of minutes, Anna is down to only her underwear, which are essentially useless. Even though she had torn the rest of Anna’s clothes off almost violently, Ruby is taking her damn sweet time with the final piece. They’re soaked through and when she pulls her fingers away from the fabric, they’re glistening with wetness. 

“Ruby, please.” Even if their interests couldn’t be more different, Anna knows there’s at least one thing that her and Ruby have in common.

They only beg for each other. 

“Well, you did ask nicely.” Quick as a flash, Ruby tears Anna’s underwear off, drops them on the floor and flicks her tongue against her clit, thumbs pressing into her thighs. Anna tries and fails to bite back her embarrassingly loud moan and Ruby responds by repeating the action harder. One of her fingers comes up to slide through her wet folds, teasing her by putting pressure _soclose_ to where Anna wants it. She knows that eventually Ruby will give her what she wants but the wait still seems unbearable.

When she finally does it, sliding both her index and pointer fingers in smoothly, Anna stops trying to watch and lets her head fall back onto Ruby’s pillow. Her fingers grasp at the sheets and she’s not surprised when she can feel one of her nails puncture the fabric.

“Jesus Christ, Ruby,” she gasps as the other girl starts moving her fingers, curling them upwards as she slides them in and out. 

“Now Anna, what would your brother say if he heard you talk like that?” Her tongue dips against her clit again and even though Anna really wants to say _shut up Ruby_ , she ends up moaning instead, hips arching. One of Ruby’s tiny hands shoves them back down again; for being so small, she’s remarkably strong. When she starts to speed up her fingers, teasing a third one around the edge of her soaking hole, Anna presses her ankles into Ruby’s back, using the leverage to increase the pressure of Ruby’s tongue against her. 

“Ruby…” The word slips past her lips in a whisper as her throat grows dryer. She can feel her core getting warmer and warmer, her muscles twitching as she gets closer and closer. Usually, this would be the time where Ruby would slow down or pull away completely and Anna would curse her but Ruby just keeps going, curling her fingers against Anna’s g-spot, circling her tongue smaller and smaller until Anna is coming _hard_ , her eyes squeezed shut, hips arching off the bed. She’s vaguely aware that she’s whimpering far too loud but she can’t stop because all she can feel are her muscles contracting over and over again. 

When she’s able to focus again, she can hear Ruby murmuring words against her thigh, breath warm against her flushed skin. She only catches a few of them, words like _gorgeous_ and _angel_ but what she does hear makes her blush even harder than she already is. With one last kiss to the inside of her leg, Ruby slides back up her body, fingers still ghosting over her sensitive folds. 

“That was amazing,” she sighs, hips twitching.

“I know.” Anna wants to roll her eyes at Ruby’s confidence but truth be told, the woman has kind of earned it. Instead, she reaches her hands out and slides them underneath her sweatpants, only to have them yanked out again and pinned to the sheets. 

“I’m not done yet.” Letting go of her wrists, Ruby slides back down the bed until she’s straddling Anna’s lower thighs. Anna has no idea what Ruby wants to try; she’s pretty sure that they’ve done everything, aside from some pretty extreme things neither of them are particularly interested in. 

When Ruby presses her thumb flat against her still sensitive clit, she yelps, trying to get Ruby off of her. It’s too much way too soon and sure, they’ve definitely done the double orgasm thing but that’s always after a few minutes in between. Anna is certain she can’t handle the pressure but Ruby only presses harder, circling her thumb for good measure.

“Breathe, Anna. You can handle it, I promise,” she says and even if Anna wouldn’t trust Ruby with one of her most benign secrets, she trusts her when it comes to sex. For the first minute or so, Ruby’s touch is almost painful; Anna’s muscles instinctively contract, trying to get away from the pressure, but Ruby doesn’t budge. She just keeps circling her thumb on Anna’s still swollen flesh, experimenting with different pressures and speeds, staring at her hand like she’s painting a masterpiece. After a few minutes, Anna can feel something starting inside of her. It’s a slow spreading warmth, starting in her stomach and spreading to her thighs. Her muscles are still contracting but in a much more pleasant way, in a way she recognizes all too well. 

She knows by now that the wetness between her legs has probably dripped onto the mattress and for some reason, that puts her even closer to the edge. Her thighs press against Ruby’s and her hips arch up again. Her entire body is trembling from head to toe and it’s impossible to tell if she’s still experiencing the aftershocks of her first orgasm or if she’s plummeting into another one. 

The answer becomes clear only seconds later, when her entire body locks up, ripping a scream from her lungs. Ruby’s thumb keeps circling her clit, faster and faster and Anna presses against her until it’s too much and she can barely breathe. Once Ruby pulls her hand away, she’s kissing her, keeping her distracted until her thighs stop trembling. 

“You gonna be okay, angel?” she asks when she pulls away and truthfully, Anna isn’t entirely sure how to answer. Her entire body is warm and she’s positive she’s covered Ruby’s sheets in wetness and she’s not sure if she’ll ever remember how to breathe properly. 

So instead, she shoves Ruby’s sweatpants off (which are ruined anyways, due to the brunette’s lack of underwear), pulls her up the bed until she’s straddling her face and licks against her folds until Ruby is cursing up a storm and Anna’s chin is covered in her juices.

***

They lie in silence afterwards, too exhausted to speak. Ruby has a cigarette dangling from her fingers and Anna is too fucked out to complain about the smoke. It’s in those few moments of precious silence that Anna starts thinking about words and phrases again, about how she cannot think of one that properly describes whatever she and Ruby are.

So, before they go back to flinging insults at each other, she simply asks.

“What are we?” Thankfully, she doesn’t have to clarify the question; Ruby tilts her head back (and oh look, there’s a hickie where her shoulder meets her neck) and stares at the ceiling, tapping her cigarette rhythmically against her ashtray. 

“Never really felt like putting thought into it,” she finally says, taking another drag, “but I guess we’re fuck buddies, if you really wanna put a name to it.”

Of all the phrases she’s thought of, that one has never popped into Anna’s mind. She supposes that technically, it really does describe what they are. They only associate to have sex; anything beyond that is off-limits. But it’s an ugly sounding phrase, it just doesn’t feel right in her mouth.

“Maybe. I guess we don’t really need a name for whatever it is.”

“Exactly. Now, get dressed. My sister’s gonna be home soon and you don’t really want her to see you all spread out like this, do you?”

Anna’s dressed in less than a minute. She knows that she needs to take a shower as soon as she gets home; her thighs feel gross and even though she’s wiped her face off, she knows that some of Ruby is still on her chin. 

Ruby walks her down to the door and gives her one last kiss before essentially shoving her outside. However, Anna’s barely reached the gate before the door is swinging open again. Only Ruby’s head sticks out the door (probably because she’s still naked) but it’s enough to get Anna’s attention.

“Hey angel!” Anna stops with her fingers on the gate and raises an eyebrow, waiting for the rest of the Ruby’s words.

“Y’know, you don’t have to wait for me to come to you. If you want me, just let me know.” With that, she closes the door again and even though Anna stands at the gate for another minute, it stays closed. 

It’s as she’s walking home that Anna realizes something. Of all the relationships she’s had or witnessed her siblings having, she’s never known anyone but Ruby who called someone their angel. She’s not really one for pet names but she’ll definitely accept that one. 

Ruby’s definitely no angel. But she’s certainly something and that’s about all Anna is certain of. 

She’s oddly okay with that.


End file.
